


A General Spectator

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Elves, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since ogres aren't shy about sex, Eclipse often ends up showing more of herself to her subjects that she would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A General Spectator

Eclipse had been out in the garden with her handmaids and lady-in-waiting when she had been told her husband had summoned her to the throne room. He had wanted to speak with her alone, so she had left her elf companions behind while she was brought to the throne room.

She was still getting used to being Megatron's wife. They had only been married for about two months now, but he was proving to be a good husband. Still, ogre and elf customs and cultures were different, so they were still trying to learn about each other. Her especially since she was currently residing within the heart of ogre territory. But the ogres, her husband included, were very kind and understanding towards her and the others elves' limited knowledge. They were helping them understand their way of life and she definitely appreciated their kindness.

But there were some things that she was still have a lot of trouble getting used to.

"AH! M-Mega-Megatron-!"

Especially regarding how sex was looked upon with ogre culture.

It was so different than elf culture. Sex and anything pertaining to it were considered private to elves. Things to be done in the comfort and privacy of the bedroom. Not really to be talked about, unless perhaps for advice or medical issues. In a way, it was almost sacred. Something between you and your partner while it being no one else's business.

It wasn't like that here though. Ogres were very open about sex, both talking about it and simply performing in act. It wasn't even looked down upon to do it in public! So long as it wasn't just right out in the open or places were children could observe. As long as those two little unwritten rules were followed, no one seemed to be bothered by it.

Megatron wasn't an exception either.

Still, she hadn't been expecting to arrive into the throne room, her husband sitting on his throne waiting for her. And once he had dismissed the guard that had escorted her there, leaving the two of them alone, he pulled her onto his lap and started to feel her up, kissing her and groping where his large hands could reach. Now she was sitting in his lap, her back to his chest, as she bounced up and down on his lap, moaning in pleasure as his huge ogre cock pushed in and out of her tight pussy.

It wasn't like it took much for her husband to get her hot and aroused around his cock.  All of her outfits, while still elfish in style, were designed to be more like ogre fashion.  Easy to access her body and very focused on drawing attention to her womanly parts. Just like now with the front of her dress unbuckled, letting her hot privates flinch at the coolness of the throne room as the Ogre King fucked her on his lap.

This would be so much better if it weren't for the fact that they were in his throne room at that very moment.

"Now don't hold back your moans, Eclipse. Let them out.  Let the whole court hear you."

His whispers into her ear weren't helping. Yes, she knew the court wasn't in session and that it was just the two of them, but it still didn't help that his voice was just making her think of those images.  Of the entire room filled with nobility, ogres and elves alike, all standing there looking up, seeing them, watching her be taken and filled by her husband.  Be claimed and marked as his wife and his alone.

But Primus, she really didn't want a large audience like that... especially after what they had done on their wedding day.

She had been quite weary of big crowds after that display...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

They both stopped, Megatron halfway down her jaw nipping at the ends while Eclipse was grabbing his hand from exposing one of her breasts, and looked to the door in both confusion and annoyance.

"... So am I allowed to come in or do I need to wait out here and pretend not to know what you two are doing until you're done in there?"

Leave it to Bombrush to sniff out the good stuff that was going on.  Or maybe that was just ogres in general, Eclipse wasn't sure if they had a stronger sense of smell or not.

"You may enter."

Eclipse turned horribly red as she turned to her husband before turning back to the doors as they opened up. She tried to push off of the king's lap, but her husband wasn't having any of that. He held her to him, his one hand still on her hip while the other was still groping her breast. He didn't even allow her to close her legs, much to her humiliation.

So when Bombrush came in, closing the door behind him, he was given a full view of her wet, filled pussy. She was so ashamed that she could only throw her hands over her face, as if that would save her any sort of shame.

It didn't help that Megatron had gone right back to thrusting up into her body. All she could do was bite hard on her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. It was shameful enough that the ogre general was seeing all of this. She didn't want to sound like a whore in front of him either. She was the queen! She shouldn't have been allowing herself to be displayed like this before her subjects! Even if it didn't matter in ogre culture, it just seemed so indecent...

Not that Bombrush actually cared. He knew this was embarrassing for her, so he made sure that his focus was on his king. Still, he couldn't stop himself from giving the younger man a look, clearly not impressed or at all fazed by what Megatron was doing to his wife.

"What business do you have here?" Megatron said, nipping his wife's ear.

As the poor woman whimpered, Bombrush couldn't help but to roll his eyes and fold his arms across his chest. "For your wife's sake, I think I should wait a bit. I had thought you were already done."

"We're close to finishing here; you're not a bother."

Bombrush could have begged to differ, glancing at the mortified queen. She was desperately fighting to keep her moans in, hands now curled up and pressed tightly against her lips. But she was struggling as Megatron continued to slam up into her pussy, his hand playing with her breast while his fingers pinched her nipple.

He looked back to Megatron, shaking his head once he realized the king had no intentions of stopping. If anything, he just seemed even more pleased with the fact that Eclipse was so embarrassed. He would try to make this quick for her sake.

"Just a few updates on the middle-ground castle," he said. "Workers need more stone. And there's been some arguing going on between the elf and ogre workers."

"Regarding?"

"About what you both need. The elves want to have certain things for Queen Eclipse and the ogres are trying to suit your tastes. They're at a standstill because of it since they can't seem to compromise."

Megatron left a deep nick on Eclipse's jaw as he took in the information.  "What exactly are they arguing about?"

Bombrush sighed as he looked to the side, doing everything to not glance over Eclipse's body which he now could see was more bare as Megatron untied something to let her breast finally fall out.

Primus give Eclipse some strength because he knew what Megatron was going to do once he told him.

"The elven workers are getting antsy about the color scheme again.  They allowed for the outer towers to be built from our specifications due to... well, practicality and defensive measures that are superior to theirs, but now they're bringing it up again for this castle."

Megatron didn't do much other than continue teasing his wife.  Good, Bombrush thought, he figured out there was more to this than just opaque stones and intricate markings added to the building material.

"But that's not the only problem. The bigger one per say is that they're insisting a garden gets added into the castle's dimensions. And not just a small one, I mean a big one."

"... What sort of dimensions are they asking for?"

"They want to give the Queen a garden about half the size of the stable grounds."

Now he had Megatron's attention. While the castle construction was mostly left to his advisors and builders, even the King had to have a say in what was necessary and what could be added for recreation. And for ogres, large gardens filled with pretty flowers and colorful fauna and other weird plants things was... not that high on any ogre's list of necessities.

He turned back fully when Megatron mulled it over, moving his hand away from Eclipse's breast to start playing with her clitoris. Bombrush was almost tempted to ask the King to take this seriously when he realized that the younger ogre wasn't really focused on her.  It was more... automatic.

The awkward atmosphere suddenly turned more serious when Megatron moved his hands to Eclipse's hips and stopped moving.

"What do you think, Eclipse?"

The poor elf queen could only sit there and pant, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on. One moment, her husband was fucking her right in front of his friend and army general, and then the next, he was asking her a question. Her mind couldn't keep up with the changing moods and atmospheres. How was she supposed to give any sort of opinion or executive order while being seated on Megatron's cock?!

But when she collected her bearings and saw that they were both looking at her, patiently waiting for her to answer, she forced herself to focus. It was a little difficult though, considering there was a huge organ inside of her wet pussy. It didn't help that she was feeling needy and wanted to cum already...

But she had to give them an answer. These were her people and they were trying to make a garden for her. While she wanted a huge garden, something she didn't have here, she didn't want to be selfish about it either. And the castle would be on middle ground, so surely they would be close enough to her Elf Kingdom that she wouldn't need too big of a garden... Right?

"Eclipse?"

She panted, shaking her head as she attempted to focus. With her hand gripping her husband's, she steadied herself and sat up straight, focusing a bit.

"I... I don't want the garden t-to be a burden..." she panted out, having to lean back against her husband. Primus, she had no mental strength to keep herself balanced. And it was all Megatron's fault.

"But do you want a garden that large?" 

Of course she did. Primus, it wasn't even as big as the garden she had back home. Of course, it did stretch well into the forest that was beyond her castle, giving her and her people plenty of space to frolic around in when needed. The bigger the garden, the more life and magic she and her people had. It was probably hard for the ogres to understand, considering they didn't need nature for their magic.

"I-I do, b-but... I-I don't want t-to cause trouble with it either."

Megatron thought it over.  He knew more about elves and their infatuation with nature than most the ogres in his kingdom.  He knew it was important to their culture and their magic.  And out here, away from her kingdom, it would be the closest she would have to being in someplace like the one she grew up in.

So when he lifted up a slightly sticky hand to pull her lips to his in a gentle kiss, he was the only one expecting it. Bombrush and Eclipse were both staring at him in shock when he pulled back.

"If the garden's dimensions do not take away from the stability of the castle or pose a risk to security measures, I see no harm in letting them build a garden of such size.  I'm sure some of the ogre healers will find it a nice place to study their medicinal herbs and such."

"Then I'll let them know they can bring in all the soil and plants they want."  Bombrush turned away to not see Megatron start to thrust back into Eclipse again.

"Bombrush."

Pausing mid-step, the general turned back to the sounds of gasps and moans as Megatron stared at him while keeping his wife occupied.

"Tell them they can build it, but that it had better be the best garden this side of the kingdom.  I will be very disappointed if they can't match the beauty of Eclipse's own garden at home with what freedom I'm given them here."

"... Of course." Bombrush nodded, finally turning around fully to leave as he listen to Megatron's panting matching Eclipse's own.

A cry alerted him to the queen’s orgasm as he closed the throne room doors behind him.  Leaving the two monarchs in the throne room as the other joined her in utter bliss. 

It was only the first of many.


End file.
